La Réalité
by Bliblou
Summary: OS. HPDM. Un jeune homme inconnu, à peine transféré d'un hôpital psychiatrique à un autre fait connaissance avec une infirmière qui changera sa vie. Ou est-ce simplement le destin? - Trouble psychologique revu et corrigé. -


_Trouble psychologique, revu et corrigé! _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Bisous_

_Blib'_

* * *

**La Réalité**

_Fliflou_

* * *

Dossier de transfert. 

_Hôpital psychiatrique Allan Rich – Edimbourg – _

_vers _

_Le centre psychiatrique George Wilson – Londres -_

_**Nom : **Inconnu_

_**Prénom : **Inconnu_

_**Matricule : **772/2b_

_**Date de naissance :** inconnu._

_**Age :** entre 18 et 22 ans._

_**Description physique :** 1m70, 54 Kg, cheveux noir à la nuque, yeux verts._

_**Parents/familles :** inconnu_

_**Raison de l'internement en hôpital psychiatrique :** Le jeune homme a été trouvé au milieu d'un terrain vague, seul, sous la pluie, recroquevillé sur lui même, fixant un point invisible et répétant des paroles incohérentes._

_Il refuse de parler, se nourrit à peine, il a pourtant l'air conscient._

_- Raison du trouble impossible à définir ; Nous présumons un choc émotionel trop fort qui aurait placé l'individu dans un état second._

_**Condition physique du malade à ce jour (23/03/2000) : **Le malade présente un physique maigre, à la limite de l'anorexie. Manque évident de muscle dû aux peu d'effort physique accompli le temps de l'internement._

_**Condition psychologique du malade à ce jour (23/03/2000) : **Etat préocuppant, le malade fait de violents cauchemars la nuit. Il ne parle toujours pas et est sujet à des crises de panique. Il ne réagit pas quand on s'adresse à lui, ni aux gestes ni aux sons._

_Son état n'a absolument pas évolué depuis qu'il est entré dans notre établissement._

_**Raison de la demande de transfert : **Le médecin Andrew Clin, traitant le cas du malade souhaite le voir rencontrer le docteur Ernest Hock, spécialiste des états d'apathie. Le docteur Clin a préalablement pris contact avec le docteur Hock._

* * *

Le secrétaire chargée de classer les dossiers de demande de transfert posa le dossier du patient 772/2b sur la pile "requête accéptée", passa une main sur ces yeux et soupira, froissant le petit mot d'Ernest Hock avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Puis il se remit au travail ; il restait encore une heure avant qu'il ne prenne sa pause. Saleté de vie.

Le 30 Mars 2000, deux jeunes hommes étaient transférés. Sir Marshall Lore, fils d'un banquier Anglo-Breton, retrouvé enfermé dans la cave de son père et l'inconnu 772/2b, surnommée affectivement émeraude, dont personne ne savait rien.

Il y eut une courte visite des lieux – malgré que les nouveaux venus soient à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans leur monde – puis il leur fut servit un dîner.

Et avant que le soleil ait disparu, ils étaient couchés dans une petite chambre verte à l'odeur d'antiseptique.

L'infirmière qui s'était occupé d'eux allait sortir lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'un deux, le jeune incconu, gardait les yeux ouverts.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'avançant, mais si vous n'avez pas sommeil, vous pouvez lire un peu. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur et entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

Puis il se mit à sangloter.

L'infirmière attendrie par cette silhouette à l'air si fragile, vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle hésita un moment et tendit la main vers lui.

« Hey ça va aller. » Chuchota-t-elle en caressant doucement l'une des mains du jeune homme, dans le but de le rassurer. « Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si terrible ici. Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Lui répondit une voix rauque et sèche, preuve d'un long mutisme.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux et retint une exclamation.

« Seigneur, vous parlez, c'est fantastique. Comment vous appelez-vous? »

772/2b tourna doucement ses yeux vers elle puis se recoucha et lentement, clôt ses paupières et s'endormit.

L'infirmière resta là un instant, l'envie de secouer le jeune homme pour le faire parler plus la tarodant, puis finalement elle haussa les épaules, remonta les couvertures de ses deux nouveaux malades et sortit de la chambre.

- Règle n°1 : Ne jamais brusquer un malade -

_Bureau du directeur. Centre psychiatrique George Wilson._

« Bien Miss Granger, des progrès chez 772/2B? »

L'infirmière se leva. Elle y avait réfléchit toute la nuit, et ce qu'elle avait à proposer, idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine, depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme aux yeux verts, n'était pas facile à dire. Mais elle était une Granger, tétu dans le sang, alors elle se lança.

- Monsieur, je ne fais partis de ce centre que depuis deux ans, cependant, vous m'avez offert, à peine sorti de mes études, un emploi et votre confiance. Je penses ne jamais avoir failli dans mon métier et avoir toujours eu de bons raisonnements pour le bien être de mes patients. » Elle reprit son souffle et serra les poings.

« J'aime mon métier plus que tout monsieur, et je ne me permettrais jamais de parler de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas finement examiner au préalable. Mon avis à propos du jeune homme que nous avons reçu la semaine dernière est simple et stupéfiant en même temps. Je pense qu'il n'a rien à faire dans un centre psychiatrique pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est absolument pas fou. »

Elle fit fie des regards étonnés et sceptique et continua.

« Il a simplement besoin d'aide pour passer un cap qu'il n'a pas réussit à passer. Le fait qu'il soit enfermé ici ne peut pas l'aider, toutes les thérapies que nous pourrons tenter sur ce malade ne marcherons pas, puisqu'il n'est pas malade, il est simplement perdu. Il faut le rendre au monde, le laisser vivre. Il doit voir le monde et j'aimerais avec votre permission bien entendu, l'emmener à Londres et l'installer chez moi, comme je l'avais fait pour le petit garcon que nous avions acceuilli il y a 1 an et demi. Le résultat avait été extraordirnaire, vous ne pouvez le nier. Je ne demande pas de réponse maintenant mais sachez que je tiens vraiment à ce patient, pas par attachement personnel mais pour son bien être réellement, je voudrais vraiment que ce jeune homme retrouve un peu de sa vie. Il est trop jeune pour rester enfermé ici toute sa vie. Il va devenir fou. »

La jeune femme, après ce long monologue se rassit et observa la réaction de ses collègues. Ils avaient l'air pour la plupart étonné mais le directeur lui adressa un léger sourire et hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Miss Granger je penses pouvoir vous autoriser à faire ce que vous venez de nous proposer. J'ai moi-même étudié le cas de ce jeune homme et j'en ai tiré les mêmes conclusions que vous ; Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir ici. Je vous donne deux jours pour préparer votre appartement à recevoir un nouveau locataire. Sur ce, cette réunion est close. »

L'infimière resta assise là, stupéfaite.

« Miss, je crois vous avoir donné un ordre, non? »

La jeune femme se releva brusquement et fit un grand sourire au directeur.

« Merci, merci monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis touchée par cette preuve de confiance, je ne vous décevrais pas, promis juré! »

Le directeur sourit d'un air bienveillant.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant Isabelle. Allez, dépéchez-vous. »

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait défiler rapidement les arbres qui longeait la route.

Isabelle, au volant, faisait la conversation toute seule, s'amusant un peu du total manque de réaction de son patient.

« Si je t'emmerdes à parler sans arrêt, dis-le-moi, je me tairais. »

Comme Isabelle s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucune réaction.Elle n'en fut cependant aucunement agacé et alluma la radio avec un sourire.

La route continuait de défiler et des maisons remplacèrent trés vite les arbres. Isabelle sentit alors le jeune home se tendre au moment où ils entrèrent dans Londres.

Elle le fixa un moment, attendant que le feu passe au vert.

« Tu as quelque chose contre Londres? » Tenta t-elle d'une voix douce. «C'est ici que tu vivais avant? » Elle redémarra et s'engagea dans une route vers la droite, en direction du centre de Londres.

772/2b s'enfonca dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ecoutes, tu m'as parlé il y a une semaine, je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, et depuis tu n'as plus dit un mot. Je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu comprends ce que je dis, ce qui se passe et je sais aussi que tu es tout à fait capable d'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état et moi je ne veux pas être ton infirmière, je veux juste être une amie, une simple amie qui t'aiderait à te sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Alors on va faire comme si je n'étais pas ton infirmière, qu'on venait juste de se rencontrer, que je t'avais pris en stop, que tu venais d'Ecosse sans un sous en poche et que j'acceptais de t'héberger chez moi, tu sais déja que je m'appelle Isabelle mais on s'en fiche...On va refaire les présentations du début. »

Elle se gara devant un immeuble Hausmannien, trés bien entretenue et se tourna son patient – ami – en lui tendant la main.

« Salut je m'appelle Isablle Granger et toi? »

La réaction de 772/2b fut extraordinaire.

Il se redressa d'un coup sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Puis il parla.

« Gran...Granger? » La voix était aussi basse et sèche que la dernière fois.

Isabelle ne prit par un air surpris, elle lui sourit simplement, fronça un instant les sourcils puis acquiesça.

« Est-ce... » Les yeux verts se voilèrent d'une douleur infinie et le garçon reprit sa respiration, tremblant. «...Est ce que tu connaissais Hermione Granger? »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être surprise.

« Oui bien sûr, c'est ma cousine. » Elle se figea brusquement et fronça les sourcils. « Hou, tu me fais peur là, je la connais toujours, elle vit à Londres avec son mari et ses deux filles. »

« NON! »

Et Harry se souvint, ses souvenirs bloqués le submergèrent en un instant.

Il revit les images, toutes les images.

Ron tombant sur le champ de bataille, son corp recouvert de sang, entâchant l'herbe verte.

Hemione hurlant sous les doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange, jusqu'à la mort,

Rémus brûlé vifs.

Voldemort les lui avait tous montré alors que Harry avait réussi à l'affaiblir et a lui enfoncer une dague en plein coeur – enfin -.

Il lui avait montré tous les morts, tout ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu tomber, parce qu'il se battait, parce qu'il voulait survivre, parce qu'il voulait sauver tout le monde.

Mais ils étaient mort, et c'était sa faute. Il avait failli. Il avait laissé mourir sa famille.

Et – Oh Merlin – Harry se souvenait aussi du sourire du Lord noir avant qu'il ne laisse échapper son dernier souffle et il se souvenait de la dernière vision qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Draco, Draco – Draco, Draco, Draco - son père le torturant des pires façons, le faisant tellement hurler et faisant entrer un autre Harry, un autre lui-même pour continuer à torturer, puis pour tuer.

Il se souvenait si bien encore de la tristesse dans les yeux de Draco. Tant de tristesse et de douleur. I

Et Harry contre le Lord avait hurlé. Avant de s'effondrer. Et de se réveiller là-bas.

Mais...Mais maintenant? Est-ce que tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge? Encore?

Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas mort?

Les sanglots déchiraient le silence dans l'auto et la jeune infirmière semblait à la fois inquiète et soulagée. Les vannes s'étaient ouvertes.

« Elle...Elle est en vie? » Demanda finalement le brun dans un sanglot.

« Oui bien sûr pourq... Ho Seigneur! » S'exclama Isablle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. « Seigneur! Es-tu?..t..tu es...Seigneur! ..Harry Potter?

Et Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Tout cela allait-il finalement prendre fin?

« Non! Mon Dieu, c'est impossible. » Plus de soulagement maintenant, juste de la panique et de la surprise, énormément de surprise.

« Mais comment? » Elle reprit son souffle et ses yeux éberlués rencontrèrent ceux si verts noyés de larmes.

« Tu étais mort, elle m'en a parlé un nombre incalculable de fois, elle t'a vu mourir, ils t'ont tous vu mourir. Jamais, pas une seule fois cela ne m'a effleuré l'esprit que tu pouvais être lui. Tu lui ressemble mais pour moi Harry Potter, enfin, Harry Potter a une cicatrice, La Cicatrice. Et elle n'est pas là. »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, il semblait que son souffle était coupé.

« Ils...sont vivants? » Oh non, il n'avait plus ni souffle, ni coeur, son coeur ne battait plus. « Non c'est impossible. » Et il secouait la tête. « IL m'a montré, il m'a envoyé toutes ces choses dans ma tête, tout ce qu'ils leur ont fait. Je les ai vu mourir. » Murmura t-il alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau. « Et tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute. »

« Non, non ils sont vivants, il t'a manipulé, ils n'ont même jamais été plus vivants et... je vais te le prouver. »

Et sans attendre, Isabelle redémarra la voiture et alors qu'elle empruntait le dédale des rues de Londres, elle expliqua tout à Harry.

Elle était moldu mais restait trés attaché à Hermione.

Hermione qui était mariée à Ron Weasley, et ils avaient deux petits jumeaux, il était le parrain de l'un d'entre eux à titre posthume parce qu'on le croyait mort.

Petits jumeaux qui s'appellaient William et Cecil, il était le parrain de Cecil et le parrain de William était Draco.

Draco qui le cherchait comme un dingue, tout les jours depuis qu'il l'avait vu disparaitre, qui ne baissait jamais les bras, qui inquiétait souvent Sévérus et Rémus qui visiblement était en couple.

Inquiétude parce que Draco faisait souvent des dépressions parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Lui, Harry, qui pleurait encore et encore en écoutant les paroles abondantes de la jeune infirmière qui deviendrait, non qui était même déja une amie, une amie qui allait lui redonner la vie.

Maintenant.

Isablle se gara en parlant toujours puis sortit rapidement, se précipitant presque sur l'interphone bleu tandis que Harry la suivait.

Une voix de femme répondit au micro quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mione, Mione c'est moi ouvres vite, j'ai.. c'est fantastique.. tu...!! »

Elle trépignait sur place. Harry lui, restait silencieux, trop choqué encore pour réagir, ne sachant même pas comment réagir.

Etait-ce la réalité?

Le portail s'ouvrit finalement et ils avancèrent dans le jardin, à travers un petit dédale de buissons puis un grand jardin clair s'offrit à leur vue.

Et Harry s'arréta là, en bas des marches de l'immense maison blanche, observant une Hermione toute en forme qui tenait une petit garçon blond dans les bras.

Petit garçon qui manqua lui échapper lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle hurla d'abord son prénom avant de dévaler les marches et de se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

Et lui ne fit d'abord aucun mouvement – Etait-ce la réalité? - puis l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort en pleurant dans son cou, en lui murmurant tout ce qu'on pouvait murmurer dans ces moments-là.

Hermione fit glisser son petit garçon de ses bras et Isabelle l'emmena à l'intèrieur, à la recherche de Ron qu'elle envoya immédiatement dans le jardin, voir ce qui se passait.

Il fut à son tour prit dans un étreinte incroyable, et Harry pleurait encore et encore et ses deux meilleurs amis pleuraient aussi, mais ce n'était que de joie. Car tous étaient en vie.

« Merde vieux, merde, merde, merde! Putain, on t'a cherché, on croyait que tu étais mort, tu étais mort. Merde. » Et Ron sanglotait, et Hermione riait et les larmes coulaient et Harry n'y croyait pas et n'arrivait pas à dire autres choses que "Je suis désolé, Je suis tellement désolé" en sanglotant.

Mais il était heureux.

« Il faut appeler Draco! Je vais le chercher tout de suite, et Rémus et Sévérus aussi. »

Et Hermione courut à l'intèrieur de la maison suivit plus par Harry et Ron, plus lent qui restaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il se passait.

Etait-ce la réalité?

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Hermione était en train de parler vivement avec quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Elle en sortit et deux seconde plus tard, un jeune homme blond platine, les cheveux tombant autour de son visage, fixait Harry dans les yeux. Et de nouvelles larmes vinrent s'ajouter aux précédentes.

Et celles de l'autre naquirent.

« Comment? » Murmura Draco, la voix rauque.

Et Harry avanca jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y croyait pas, - Ce ne pouvait être la réalité - cela devait être un rêve, demain il se réveillerait dans sa petite chambre du centre et il recommencerait à regarder les autres vivre, et lui...

Lui, il serait toujours seul, par sa faute.

« Harry regarde moi. » Chuchota Draco en lui relevant doucement le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas vrai, tout ça n'est pas réel. »Répérait Harry la voix brisée, comme une litanie.

Et il secouait la tête et pleurait, il ressemblait à un gamin perdu, seul.

Draco le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le serra encore plus fort.

« Non mon ange, c'est réel, tout est réel nous sommes bien là Harry, ce n'est pas un rêve. »

Draco embrassa son front et plongea ses yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresses dans les siens.

- Etait-ce la réalité? -

« Je t'aime mon ange, jamais plus tu ne seras tout seul, jamais. Je te le promets. »

Il serra de nouveau Harry. Une promesse était faite, une promesse pleine d'amour et de vie, surtout de vie.

Le reste viendrait plus tard, avec le temps tout irait mieux.

Mais à cet instant pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Harry Potter, le survivant était bien.

Et il savait que jamais plus ce sentiment de bien être profond ne le quitterai.

« Je t'aime tellement, Dray. »

C'était la réalité.

* * *

_Bon et bien voilà, ca m'a pris un peu de temps mais ça fait du bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Je m'aperçois que j'arrive de moins en moins à écrire sur l'ordi. On a l'impression que c'est comme le vélo, ca ne se perd pas, mais en fait..._

_Ou alors c'est que je suis juste trop épuisé par mes 15 disserts par semaine...Ouais, ca doit être ça. :)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


End file.
